COMATOSE
by Fayiyong
Summary: I don't wanna live, I don't wanna breath, less I feel you next to me ... A GgioSoi story . NOT A SONGFIC . RnR onegaiiiii ?


**COMATOSE**

.

.

created by: FayFay-alineluzza

.

disclaimer: Bleach owned by Tite Kubo

.

**A/N : **hihihi~ Fay coba mau buat yang sedih-sedih :3 abisnya, ini bukan genre Fay banget, sih. Biasanya Fay buat fic humor atau romance (yang nggak jelasnya ampun-ampunan!)… judul kali ini Fay terinspirasi dari lagunya Skillet yang judulnya Comatose—asli, lagu itu bikin Fay nangis! Okay deh, ENJOY READING!

* * *

**COMATOSE**

* * *

Aku membuka pintu kaca itu perlahan-lahan. Hawa dingin menusuk sendi-sendiku ketika aku melangkahkan kaki memasuki ruangan dingin itu. Sehati-hati mungkin aku menutup pintu ruangan, lalu berjalan perlahan menuju ranjang putih yang terhalang tirai berwarna senada.

Dia disana—terlelap dengan damainya.

Aku tersenyum seraya meraih bangku yang terletak di dekat tirai, lalu menyeret bangku itu hingga menghimpit ranjang. Setelah menduduki bangku yang juga bernuansa putih itu, aku memandangi dirinya.

Rambutnya yang biru tua dan lembut, terlihat jatuh dan membingkai wajah mungilnya dengan begitu rapi; sepasang bola mata gelapnya tidak terlihat olehku, karena kini mereka tertutup oleh kelopak mata indah yang terpejam damai; hidung mancungnya kini terhalang masker oksigen, membuatku tidak leluasa menatapnya; bibir mungilnya yang masih merona—walau kentara sekali terlihat pucat—tidak terkatup terlalu rapat, sehingga desah napas sedikit terdengar dari sana; kulitnya yang semula putih bersih kini memucat, namun keindahannya masih tetap sama bagiku; tubuh mungilnya semakin mengurus dari hari ke hari, membuatku miris setiap kali menatapnya.

Tanganku bergerak diam-diam menuju tangan kirinya yang berhiaskan infus. Tak terbayang olehku seperti apa rasanya ditusuk tiga jarum infus sekaligus—jika itu aku, aku pasti sudah memilih mati.

"Soi Fon…" aku membisikkan namanya dengan hati-hati. "Aku datang lagi…"

Tidak ada jawaban, tentu saja. Tapi cukup bagiku melihat dadanya yang naik-turun.

Setidaknya dia masih disini.

Bersamaku.

Dalam keadaan hidup.

"Hari ini hari ulang tahunmu, kau ingat?" aku kembali bersuara. Kali ini tanganku menggenggam erat tangan mungilnya. "Karena itu, malam ini aku akan menemanimu semalaman di sini…"

Desah napas halus kembali menjawabku.

Aku tersenyum, kemudian menaruh kepalaku tepat di tangannya.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Soi-chan…"

**.**

**.**

_Aku mendengarnya._

_Aku bisa merasakannya._

_Setiap langkah kakinya bagaikan ketukan musik untukku._

_Setiap desah napasnya bagaikan dentuman melodi untukku._

_Setiap nada dalam suaranya bagaikan musik penenang hatiku._

_Ggio…_

_Aku tidak tahu kapan jantung ini akan berhenti berdetak…_

_Aku tidak tahu kapan otakku akan berhenti mencerna…_

_Dan aku tidak tahu kapan maut akan menjemput…_

_Tapi selama kau disini, aku tahu satu hal…_

_Aku tahu kalau aku tidak takut akan semua hal mengerikan itu…_

**.**

**.**

"Permisi."

Aku terbangun ketika sebuah suara feminin terdengar di telingaku. Buru-buru aku menengadahkan kepalaku dan mengusap-usap sebentar wajahku, sebelum menatap dua sosok yang berdiri tegak di seberang ranjang Soi Fon.

"Selamat malam, Ggio-kun," sapa salah satu wanita—perawat yang sangat baik dan sudah mengenalku dengan baik—Neliel Tu O… Odel? Oders? Ya, begitulah… namanya panjang dan unik, aku sampai lupa. Aku memanggilnya dengan sebutan Nel-san saja, supaya singkat.

"Selamat malam juga, Nel-san," aku menyapa balik.

"Sudah lama datang?" tanya perawat satunya—seorang gadis dengan rambut oranye redup dan wajah manis—Orihime Inoue.

Aku melirik jam dinding—setengah sembilan malam, berarti sudah tiga jam aku di sini. "Lumayan. Sudah tiga jam," sahutku pada Hime-san.

Nel-san tersenyum. "Kami cek dulu ya?"

Aku mengangguk, lalu buru-buru melangkah ke luar ruang rawat Soi Fon.

Setelah lima belas menit aku menunggu, sekarang aku mencoba mengetuk pintu ruangan.

"Silakan, Ggio-kun," sahut suara Nel-san.

Aku membuka pintu dan kembali melangkah memasuki ruangan.

Hime-chan buru-buru tersenyum manis padaku. "Syukurlah, Ggio-kun! Kondisi Soi Fon-san sudah agak membaik."

Rasanya aku baru dianugerahi jabatan Direktur perusahaan Hueco Mundo oleh Aizen Sousuke yang tersohor itu.

"B-benarkah?" tanyaku, memastikan.

Kedua perawat itu mengangguk kompak—membuatku menghela napas lega.

"Kalau begitu kami permisi dulu," ujar Nel-san seraya mengangguk. "Besok pagi kami akan kemari lagi—bersama dokter Tia."

Aku mengangguk. "Terima kasih!"

"Selamat malam, Ggio-kun," Hime-san berkata sebelum melangkah pergi bersama Nel-san, meninggalkan aku dan Soi Fon berdua.

Aku kembali menduduki kursi putih yang terletak di dekat ranjang Soi Fon. Lagi-lagi tanganku bergerak untuk meraih tangannya, lalu menggenggamnya dengan lembut. Ya… tangannya selalu dingin—entah kenapa, aku juga tidak tahu. Sejak dulu, suhu tubuhnya memang aneh; selalu dingin seperti salju, tapi menurutku itu unik.

Aku memejamkan mata.

Perlahan ingatanku kembali ke saat itu…

* * *

_"GGIO!"_

_Aku mengerang ketika ia membentakku. Soi, apa lagi sih, maumu?  
"Apa?" sahutku tajam. Sudah tiga bulan aku mendiamkannya—dan hal itu jelas membuatnya jengkel, sampai-sampai saat ini dia memanggilku ke teras depan rumah nenek kami dan mencoba menginterogasiku._

_"Kamu mendengarkan aku, nggak, sih?" todongnya._

_Aku mendesis. "Sudahlah. Ini nggak penting. Pokoknya, aku nggak marah padamu."_

_BRAAAAK!_

_Soi Fon makin menjadi-jadi. Ia menggebrak meja teras dengan satu hentakan mengerikan. "TAPI KAU MENDIAMKANKU TIGA BULAN!"_

_"Diam bukan berarti marah," sahutku enteng. "Aku sedang malas bicara—itu saja."_

_Kali ini ia melipat tangan di depan dada—ya Tuhan, menggemaskan sekali. "Ooh, jadi kau malas bicara? Hah? Begitu malasnya sampai-sampai kau bahkan nggak mau duduk berdekatan denganku?"_

_"Bukan, aku—"_

_"Ngomong saja sendiri, sana! Aku malas bicara denganmu juga!"_

_Lalu ia berlari masuk ke dalam rumah, meninggalkanku sendirian di teras depan._

_"Ggio, kau ngapain Soi Fon, sih?" todong salah satu abang sepupu kami, Grimmjow, begitu aku memasuki rumah nenek._

_"Nggak baik membuat cewek nangis—apalagi dia sepupumu sendiri," abang sepupu yang lain, Ichigo, ikut-ikutan menyalahkanku._

_Memangnya Soi nangis, ya?_

_"Aku nggak ngapa-ngapain dia, kok!" aku membantah habis-habisan. "Soi aja yang terlalu perasa!"_

_"Mendiamkan tiga bulan dibilang nggak ngapa-ngapain?" kali ini terdengar semburan dari abang yang lain, Ulquiorra._

_Aku mengernyit._

_"Kau memang dungu luar biasa," maki Ulquiorra kejam._

_Aku misuh-misuh sendiri._

_"Semua juga tahu kalau kau menyukai Soi Fon—dan dia juga menyukaimu lebih dari kau menyukainya," Ulquiorra memulai dengan nada penuh penekanan dan aura mengerikan. "Tapi kau tiba-tiba mendiamkannya selama 3 bulan—padahal jelas, itu bukan waktu yang singkat, tahu. Kau pikir bagaimana perasaannya? Dia pasti kesal dan sedih. Coba bayangkan kalau yang ada di posisinya itu adalah kau—apa kau nggak akan mendampratnya?"_

_Aku memalingkan wajah—walau dalam hati membenarkan ucapan Ulquiorra._

_"Bodoh banget, sih, kau," kali ini makian terdengar dari Grimmjow. "Sekarang kau ngapain mendiamkannya, coba? Kau pikir kami semua nggak memperhatikan tingkah anehmu, ya?"_

_Aku mendesis. "Aku cuma malas bica—"_

_"Apa jangan-jangan karena kau malu dia tahu kau kalah taruhan waktu itu?" cetus Ichigo kurang ajar._

_Sepasang mataku terbelalak mendengarnya. "Ap—"_

_Ichigo mengerang. "Akui saja, Ggio! Tiga bulan lalu kau kalah taruhan dengan teman-temanmu, kan? Lalu kau tidak pulang semalaman ke rumah, sampai-sampai besok paginya kau meminta jemput di depan supermarket Hueco Mundo—dengan alasan kau kecopetan! Saat itu kau pikir Soi Fon sedang nggak ada di kota ini, kan? Kau pikir dia sedang berlibur ke rumah ibunya, kan? Tapi ternyata kau salah! Ternyata dia ada dan menyaksikan kau bersumpah palsu tentang kecopetan! Dan tebak apa? Dia ada saat kau menjadi PENGECUT!"_

_Darahku mendidih mendengarnya, tapi aku putuskan mencoba menahan semuanya._

_"Akui saja, Ggio!" Grimmjow kembali bersuara. "Kau MALU karena dia TAHU akan semuanya, kan?"_

_BUAAAGH!_

_Grimmjow jatuh terduduk setelah menerima tonjokanku. Ketika aku nyaris melompat untuk menghajarnya lagi, lengan Ulquiorra dan Ichigo sudah menyambar tubuhku, mencoba menahanku agar tidak maju lebih jauh._

_Grimmjow terkekeh. "Apa, sih, _little _Ggio? Kau sudah makin jago berkelahi, ya?" tantangnya, membuatku meronta-ronta diantara pitingan Ulquiorra dan Ichigo. "Apa jadinya ya, kalau kuberitahu Soi Fon kau bau rokok setiap keluar dari kamar mandi?"_

_"SIALAN KAU!" makiku kesal._

_"GGIO!"_

_Aku dan tiga orang itu menoleh ke sumber suara; Soi Fon. Ia berdiri di sana. Di dekat kamar mandi. Dengan ekspresi wajah campur aduk—antara kesal, sedih, dan… lelah?_

_"Ooh, hai, Soi Fon-ku yang cantik!" Grimmjow menyapa sok akrab, lalu berjalan melewatiku dan memeluk tubuh Soi Fon. Yang dipeluk cuek-cuek saja—matanya yang tajam masih setia menatapku._

_"Hai, Sayang," kali ini Ichigo yang SKSD. Ia juga menghampiri Soi Fon—sampai-sampai melupakan pitingannya padaku—dan mengecup puncak kepalanya._

_Aku berontak, sementara Ulquiorra masih setia memitingku.  
"Kenapa Ggio? Dia kan bukan CEWEKMU," Grimmjow bertanya dengan kadar kedunguan taraf akhir._

_Ichigo ikut tersenyum licik. "Benar. Dari dulu juga kami selalu dekat dengan Soi Fon, kan? Kenapa kali ini kau sok jagoan gitu, sih? Kita berlima kan sama-sama sepupu!"_

_Soi Fon cuek-cuek saja. Ia masih setia menatapku tanpa mempedulikan ocehan dua parasit yang mengapitnya._

_Aku balik menatapnya—dengan tatapan antara dingin dan menyesal._

_Soi Fon membuka mulut,"Kau mendiamkanku karena alasan itu?" tuntutnya dengan suara dingin yang menusuk._

_Aku diam. Tidak menjawab._

_"Ggio Vega," ia memanggil namaku, "kau mendiamkanku karena alasan konyol itu?"_

_"Nggaklah!" tiba-tiba mulut sialku bersuara, membuat semua yang ada disana, termasuk aku, terpana mendengarnya. "Ngapain juga aku mendiamkanmu karena malu? Kau kan bukan siapa-siapaku. Kecuali kalau kau pacarku, baru aku malu!"_

_"BRENGSEK!" Grimmjow dan Ichigo memakiku bersamaan._

_Ulquiorra diam. Tapi pitingannya pada lenganku berubah menjadi pelintiran supermengerikan perlahan-lahan._

_Soi Fon diam. Masih menatapku dengan tatapan esnya. "Kau pikir enak ya, didiamkan selama berbulan-bulan tanpa tahu alasannya? Enak, ya? Setidaknya kalau kau mengatakan alasan kau mendiamkanku, aku tidak akan bingung sendiri seperti orang tolol," ujarnya. Kemudian dalam satu gerakan ia menyambar kunci mobil yang tergeletak di atas meja TV di sampingnya._

_"SOI! Kau mau kemana?" Ichigo buru-buru mencegat Soi Fon dengan cara meraih bahu gadis itu._

_"Lepaskan aku," Soi Fon berkata tajam. Ichigo melepaskan pegangannya pada bahu Soi Fon. "Aku mau ke rumah kak Rangiku sebentar. Sebelum sore juga aku sudah pulang. Tolong sampaikan kalau ada yang bertanya."_

_Ichigo mengangguk cepat._

_Aku menatapnya berjalan melewatiku. Ia menatapku sebentar, bibirnya bergerak tepat ketika melewatiku._

_"Kau memang laki-laki kedua paling busuk yang pernah kutahu," ucapnya datar, tapi jelas menusukku tepat di ulu hati._

_Soi Fon lalu menghilang setelah melewati pintu depan, dan tidak sampai semenit, terdengar deru mesin BMW birunya._

_"Dia bilang apa tadi?" tanya Grimmjow ketika deru mesin BMW Soi Fon sudah lenyap._

_Aku diam._

_"Intinya, kau bajingan, begitu kan?" Ichigo menatapku jengkel._

_Aku masih diam._

_"GGIO!" kedua mahkluk berambut aneh itu membentak bersamaan._

_Kali ini aku menghela napas. "Apapun yang dia katakan, sudah jelas itu benar."_

_._

_._

_Ini berita di koran pagi keesokan harinya:_

**MENYETIR MABUK; BMW dan MERCEDEZ JADI KORBAN**

Kamis, 26/2/2009—terjadi kecelakaan maut di area pemakaman Seireitei pada pukul 20.00 malam. Menurut saksi mata, kecelakaan disebabkan oleh pengemudi sedan Mercedez hitam bernomor polisi R 4 N yang sedang mabuk dan menabrak pembatas jalanan. Sedangkan di belakangnya, BMW biru dengan nomor polisi S 01 FON sempat mencoba menghindar, namun justru menabrak jembatan pembatas di depannya. Ini adalah kecelakaan pertama di area pemakaman Seireitei. Tidak ada korban tewas, namun kedua pengemudi mobil sedan itu; Rangiku (20) dan Soi Fon (18) menderita luka parah. Rangiku mengalami patah tulang di beberapa bagian dan segera dilarikan ke RS terdekat, sementara Soi Fon mengalami pendarahan yang lebih parah dan dilarikan ke RS lebih lama dari Rangiku—dikarenakan kondisi BMW yang hancur parah dan menyulitkan evakuasi korban.

_.  
_

_"Ggio, sudahlah… Ini bukan salahmu."_

_"Ggio… makanlah sedikit. Kau belum makan apapun sejak kemarin."_

_"Ggio… daripada kau menunduk dan meratapi nasib, lebih baik kau mendoakannya!"_

_"Hei, Ggio! Kalau kau begini, justru Soi Fon yang berat, tahu!"_

_Aku malas menggubris semua ucapan-ucapan konyol yang dilontarkan padaku._

_Tidak ada yang tahu bagaimana perasaanku!_

_"Ggio…" terdengar suara lembut yang serak._

_Kali ini spontan aku menengadahkan wajah._

_Terlihat seorang wanita muda dengan rambut keemasan dan kecantikan luarbiasa, duduk di atas kursi roda dengan satu tangan di gips dan satunya lagi berhiaskan infus. Ya, dia Rangiku, kakak sepupuku yang juga mengalami kecelakaan bersamaan dengan Soi Fon._

_"Bisa aku bicara sebentar?" tanyanya._

_Aku mengangguk._

* * *

TRAKK!

Aku membuka mataku tiba-tiba.

Mataku terasa berat, tapi aku mencoba membuka mata.

Tidak ada apa-apa—selain Soi Fon yang masih terbaring di ranjang, dan aku yang ketiduran di tepi ranjangnya.

Aku melirik jam—jam 2.15 pagi. Gila. Aku ketiduran dari tadi?

Terus tadi bunyi apa?

Ah, sudahlah.

Aku kembali menatap Soi Fon dan mengelus lengannya perlahan-lahan, sebelum kembali membenamkan wajahku ke telapak tangannya.

Entah kenapa mataku terlalu berat untuk berjaga malam ini.

* * *

_"Maafkan aku—aku mabuk malam itu," Rangiku memulai pembicaraan._

_Aku menatapnya. "Kenapa kalian ke pemakaman malam itu?"_

_Ran menggeleng. "Tidak. Kami ke pemakaman sore hari. Soi Fon memintaku menemaninya—tapi entah kenapa, dia tidak mau semobil denganku. Jadi aku juga membawa mobil."_

_"Untuk apa kalian ke pemakaman?" tanyaku, mengulang._

_"Soi Fon menangis ketika sampai rumahku," Ran menjawab, lalu menunduk. "Dia menceritakan semuanya padaku—semua, termasuk fakta bahwa dia tahu semua mantan-mantan pacarmu. Kemudian dia bilang dia ingin mengunjungi makam Kakek, jadi dia mengajakku ke sana sore itu. Begitu selesai berziarah, hujan turun deras sekali. Kami sama sekali tidak bisa melaju. Aku teringat kalau aku menyimpan sebotol _Jack Daniels _di jok belakang, jadi kuputuskan untuk menenggaknya saja sembari menunggu hujan."_

_Aku terus menatapnya, menantikan kelanjutan cerita ini._

_"Soi Fon meneleponku," Ran kembali melanjutkan. "Dia berpesan agar aku tidak terlalu mabuk—aku tidak tahu darimana dia tahu aku sedang menenggak bir—dan aku tertawa. Aku bilang padanya, 'Mobil kita bersebelahan di parkiran, dan kau sampai meneleponku?' lalu dia meringis dan menutup teleponnya."_

_Aku menundukkan kepala. Rasanya kepalaku baru saja dihujam palu besi membayangkannya._

_"Dan saat itu aku setengah sadar, setengah tidak…" Ran menundukkan kepala. Terdiam lama sebelum akhirnya terisak pelan. Bulir-bulir air bening berjatuhan dari matanya yang terhalang rambut keemasannya. "Aku melaju… dan semuanya terjadi begitu cepat…"_

_Aku menutup mata. Kali ini darahku seakan dikeringkan dari nadiku._

_"Maafkan aku, Ggio… kumohon… maafkan aku…"_

_Aku diam. Tidak mampu lagi menjawab perkataan Ran yang sudah terisak di depanku._

**.**

_Tiga penyesalan terbesarku selama aku hidup:_

_Satu, aku tidak pernah mengutarakan pada Soi Fon kalau aku mencintainya._

_Dua, aku merenggut seluruh haknya, kepunyaannya, kepemilikannya, begitu saja. Hanya gara-gara keegoisan dan ketololan._

_Tiga, akulah penyebabnya. Aku yang menyebabkan ia terluka. Tidak peduli dalam keadaan sadar atau tidak, selalu aku penyebabnya… bukan sepupu lainnya—yang kutahu menyukainya—yang menyebabkannya koma, tapi AKU._

_Dan kini itu semua tidak berguna._

_Tidak ada lagi yang bisa kulakukan lagi…_

_Selain terus menjaganya dan menjaganya selamanya._

* * *

KREEEKK…

Lagi-lagi aku membuka kelopak mata dengan berat. Sial. Ada apa, sih dengan mataku? Rasanya mau melek susah banget.

Aku mengucek-ngucek mataku sebelum menguap lebar.

"Pagi, Ggio-kun!"

"WAAAAA!"

Aku menjerit saking kagetnya. Ternyata… oh sial! Aku menguap lebar tepat di hadapan tiga wanita! Yeah, ketololan taraf akut.

"Pagi, Ggio-kun," sapa Nel-san ramah, sementara Hime-san cekikikan di sampingnya.

Aku nyengir kuda.

"Selamat pagi, Ggio-san," kali ini dr. Tia yang menyapaku. Ya. Dokter yang sudah menangangi Soi Fon sejak awal dia masuk RS ini. "Bisa pinjam Soi Fon-san sebentar pagi ini?" tanyanya setengah bercanda.

Aku mengangguk. "Ya. Silakan, Dok—"

"Eits."

"Emm, maaf, maksudku, Tia-san," aku mengoreksi. Kemudian aku mendekati wajah Soi Fon dan mencium keningnya perlahan sambil berbisik, "Aku pergi dulu. Sebentar."

Tia-san tersenyum seraya berjalan mendekati Soi Fon.

"Aku permisi sebentar," kataku seraya beringsut meninggalkan ruang rawat Soi Fon. Sesaat sebelum menutup pintu, aku kembali menatap sosok Soi Fon yang terbaring di atas ranjangnya. Aku tersenyum, lalu melangkah menuju kafetaria RS dengan langkah perlahan.

**.**

**.**

_Ggio…_

_Maafkan aku…_

_Aku terlalu egois selama ini._

_Aku selalu ingin memonopolimu._

_Aku hanya ingin kau menatapku, memujiku, dan bersamaku._

_Aku sungguh bodoh._

_Sejak usiaku tujuh tahun, ayahku meninggalkanku dan ibuku begitu saja._

_Usia sepuluh, ibuku memilih untuk menaruhku di rumah Kek Barragan karena dia ingin tinggal di luar kota._

_Usia dua belas, Kakek meninggalkanku dan rumah itu—menyerahkan semuanya pada Nenek seorang._

_Dan aku…_

_Mati-matian aku berusaha agar kau menatapku._

_Aku tidak tahu bagaimana perasaanmu padaku—dan aku bersyukur ketika aku tahu kau memiliki perasaan senada denganku._

_Ggio…_

_Kau tahu, diam-diam aku mensyukuri kecelakaan ini._

_Dengan begitu, kita selalu bisa bersama._

_Ggio…_

_Maafkan aku._

_Ternyata di saat akhir, aku masih tetap egois seperti dulu._

_Jika ingin marah, marahlah._

_Jika ingin murka, murkalah._

_Jika ingin dendam, dendamlah._

_Tapi, Ggio…_

_Aku punya permintaan terakhir yang mengakhiri keegoisanku…_

_Maukah kau menatap mayatku lekat-lekat jika aku pergi nanti?_

_Aku menyayangimu, Ggio…_

_Sebagai saudara, kakak, dan juga laki-laki…_

_Terima kasih untuk semuanya._

_Aku pergi._

**_._**

_**.**_

"Perhatian kepada saudara Ggio Vega! Saudara Ggio Vega diminta segera datang ke ruang rawat 501. Sekali lagi, perhatian kepada saudara Ggio Vega! Saudara Ggio Vega diminta segera datang ke ruang rawat 501! Terima kasih."

Aku buru-buru melempar risol yang sedang kukunyah begitu saja.

Ada apa ini?

Kenapa dadaku begitu bergemuruh?

Kenapa keringat dingin membasahi leherku?

Kenapa perasaanku segusar ini sih?

Dan kenapa pula aku dipanggil?

AAARRGH!

* * *

Otakku berhenti mencerna…

Darahku seakan dikeringkan dari nadiku…

Dan jantungku melompat keluar dari sarangnya…

Itu bukan ucapan yang berlebihan…

Karena itulah yang kurasakan sekarang…

Aku tidak ingin lagi hidup…

Aku tidak ingin lagi bernapas…

Aku tidak ingin lagi tertidur…

Dan aku tidak ingin lagi bermimpi…

Selamanya aku tidak ingin lagi ada di dunia ini…

Dunia hampa tanpamu.

Bukan, duniaku sudah lenyap sejak kau meninggalkanku.

Kenapa?

Karena bagiku kau adalah hidupku…

Kau adalah napasku…

Kau adalah tidurku…

Dan kau adalah mimpiku…

Soi Fon…

Kenapa kau meninggalkanku disaat aku begitu mencintaimu?

* * *

"KYAAAAAAA!"

Teriakan itu bergema memenuhi seluruh sudut ruangan, membuat para penghuni rumah itu berdatangan panik menuju arah suara.

"Ran? Ada apa?" Grimmjow bertanya sambil menghampiri Rangiku yang terduduk di lantai.

"Apa ada sesuatu?" Ichigo ikut bertanya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" kali ini Ulquiorra ikut bicara.

Rangiku, dengan tubuh gemetar dan air mata menggenang di pelupuk mata, menunjuk sebuah benda yang tergeletak di atas meja kayu yang berada di dekatnya. "I-i-itu…"

Grimmjow menoleh ke arah yang ditunjuk, mendapati sebuah benda berupa televisi yang sedang menayangkan berita pagi.

"Kenapa Ran?" Ichigo bertanya seraya menepuk-nepuk bahu Rangiku.

Ran masih terpaku pada televisi itu. "L-l-lihat… lihat… lihat itu…!"

Dengan penuh rasa penasaran, ketiga pemuda itu menatap lekat-lekat televisi seraya menajamkan telinga mereka.

"I-ini… gila…" Grimmjow mendesis setelah berita itu berakhir—tanpa sadar tangannya membentuk kepalan tinju. "INI GILA!"

"Tidak mungkin…" Ichigo bergumam syok. Sepasang mata hazelnya membola, tubuhnya berangsur kehilangan tenaga. "Ini tidak mungkin terjadi…"

Ulquiorra terkesiap melihat berita itu, lalu sibuk bergumam, "Ya Tuhan..."

Rangiku mulai terisak frustasi. Sepasang matanya masih terpana pada televisi, sementara air mata mengucur deras dari kelopak matanya. Tubuhnya gemetar hebat dan isakan pelan terdengar dari sudut-sudut bibirnya.

KRIIIINGG… KRIIINGG…

Tepat sedetik sebelum Rangiku nyaris memecahkan tangisnya, telepon rumah berdering nyaring.

Ulquiorra berinisiatif mengangkat telepon. "Halo…?"

"Kediaman keluarga Luisenbarn?"

"Benar."

"Begini…"

Satu menit kemudian, tidak ada yang terdengar dari rumah itu kecuali jeritan menyayat yang penuh nada frustasi yang meluncur dari kerongkongan Rangiku.

* * *

**KECELAKAAN KEDUA AREA PEMAKAMAN SEIREITEI**

Kamis, 26/2/2010—Kecelakaan maut di area pemakaman Seireitei kembali terjadi. Kali ini korbannya adalah seorang pemuda bernama Ggio Vega (20) yang mengemudikan sebuah sedan Camry putih dengan nomor polisi G 610 VGA. Tidak ada saksi mata ketika kecelakaan terjadi. Hanya ditemukan bangkai Camry putih yang terjatuh ke bawah jembatan besi dan hancur akibat menabrak bebatuan sungai Rukongai di bawahnya; sementara mayat Ggio ditemukan di dalamnya dalam kondisi baik-baik saja. Ggio tidak menderita luka apapun kecuali patah tulang lutut, namun nyawanya tidak dapat diselamatkan.

* * *

_Aku tidak ingin terbangun…_

_Dan aku tidak ingin bermimpi…_

_Karena kini aku sudah terbangun…_

_Dan aku berada dalam mimpi terindahku…_

_Soi Fon…_

_Aku mencintaimu…  
_

* * *

**THE END**

* * *

Fay membaca ulang fic gaje ini dan meringis jijay.

Apaan ini? Bisakah disebut fic? Menjijaykan.

Kata-katanya lebay dan abal.

Yah, maafkan Fay, ya.

Lagi-lagi Fay mengetik penuh napsu dan membabi bisu.

Anyway, review onegaiiiiii?


End file.
